1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus that improves the buffering characteristics of a support member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic apparatus having a device such as a Hard Disk Drive (HDD) for which vibration needs to be considered, there are mutual influences of vibration and shock between the device and a support member that supports the device. Thus, vibration generated from the device is transferred to the entire electronic apparatus through the support member, and the vibration affects other members of the electronic apparatus. In contrast, vibration and shock applied from other components of the electronic apparatus or the outside of the electronic apparatus may propagate to the device through the support member to have a bad influence thereon. The vibration and the shock may cause breakdown, deterioration, noise, and the like of the device or the components of the electronic apparatus.
Accordingly, a vibration-proof device that prevents the propagation of vibration by disposing an elastic body between a supported body and a support body is proposed.
In the anti-vibration device disclosed in JP-UM-A-06-032788, the propagation of vibration is prevented by disposing a rubber elastic body between a supported body and a support body. However, a main unit is supported only on contact portions between the rubber elastic body and the support body. Accordingly, there are many cases where the buffering characteristics for vibration or shock are limited.